2013–14 Phoenix Coyotes season
(41 games) | MinorLeague = Portland Pirates (AHL) Gwinnett Gladiators (ECHL) Arizona Sundogs (CHL) | GoalsLeader = Antoine Vermette (24) | AssistsLeader = Keith Yandle (45) | PointsLeader = Keith Yandle (53) | PlusMinusLeader = (+): Paul Bissonnette Rob Klinkhammer Zbynek Michalek (6) ( ): Keith Yandle ( ) | PIMLeader = Martin Hanzal (73) | WinsLeader = Mike Smith (27) | GAALeader = Thomas Greiss (2.29) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = | StanleyCup = }} The 2013–14 Phoenix Coyotes season was the franchise’s 35th season in the National Hockey League (NHL), the 18th in Phoenix, Arizona and 42nd overall, including the World Hockey Association years. The Coyotes finished the season seated 9th in the Western Conference, missing the playoffs for the second consecutive year. As part of the deal approved by the city of Glendale to keep the team in the desert on July 2, the team will change its name from the Phoenix Coyotes to the Arizona Coyotes by the start of the 2014–2015 season.Coyotes fans to take hit in the wallet As a result of realignment, this was the first season in which the franchise had the Calgary Flames, Edmonton Oilers, and Vancouver Canucks as division rivals since the 1992–93 season, when the team was still known as the Winnipeg Jets and the Pacific Division was called the Smythe Division. During the "top 4 teams in each division in playoffs" era, the Jets had intense rivalries with the Flames, Oilers, and Canucks. Off-season After years of relocation rumors and speculation, the Coyotes were sold to IceArizona AcquisitionCo., LLC on August 5, 2013, keeping the Coyotes in Glendale, Arizona.IceArizona Finalizes Purchase of Coyotes Franchise Standings Divisional standings Conference standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan=11 | |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"| Legend: |} Player statistics Final Stats ;Skaters ;Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Coyotes. Stats reflect time with the Coyotes only. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Transactions The Coyotes have been involved in the following transactions during the 2013–14 season. Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Player Signings Draft picks Phoenix Coyotes' picks at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, that was held in Newark, New Jersey on June 30, 2013. ;Draft notes * The New Jersey Devils’ second-round pick went to the Phoenix Coyotes as the result of a trade on June 30, 2013 that sent second and third-round picks in 2013 (42nd and 73rd overall) to New Jersey in exchange for this pick. * The Florida Panthers' third-round pick went to the Phoenix Coyotes (via NY Rangers and San Jose) as a result of an April 3, 2013 trade that sent Raffi Torres to the Sharks in exchange for this pick. * The Phoenix Coyotes' fourth-round pick went to the Los Angeles Kings (via Columbus and Philadelphia), Phoenix traded this pick to the Columbus Blue Jackets as the result of a February 22, 2012 trade that sent Antoine Vermette to the Coyotes in exchange for Curtis McElhinney, a 2012 second-round pick and this pick. References Category:2014 in hockey Category:Phoenix Coyotes seasons